violetta_fanaticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 17 year old girl. She is a bright girl, full of life, but she's overprotected by her father, Herman. At the beginning of the series, she didn't know about her talent and passion for music. She's got a unique voice, legacy from her mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a superior intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she speaks her mind. She's just trying to find her own place in the world. When she returns to her hometown, Buenos Aires, she starts taking private piano lessons at Studio 21, a very prestigious music school. There, she discovered a new world that will lead her towards her own destiny and the story of her past and made new friends. At first, Violetta's friends thought she is very timid and shy, but later, they discovered her real personality. She fell in love with Tomás when they first met, but their relationship didn't work out, so they agreed to stick as friends. Later, she fell forLeón. The two have been dating and breaking up many times, and after Diego came in, they began to fight a lot more; but in the season 2 finale, they got back together. Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi, and her main enemy at the Studio is Ludmila, who always tries to hurt and ruin her, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at Studio 21. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Trivia * Violetta was 16 years old when the series started and after her birthday party, she is 17. This can be proven because, when she met Francesca and Camila she said that they were the same age as her and, in an interview, Lodovica Comello said that Francesca is 17 years-old.[1] *Violetta inherited her singing voice from her mother. *Francesca, Camila and Maxi are the first friends she has ever made because her dad never let her interact with other people before they came to Buenos Aires. *Tomas is her first love interest/crush. *Leon is her first kiss and boyfriend. *The first song she wrote is I Love You. It can be proved because, she wrote at the time she met Tomas. *The second song she wrote is This Is My World. *She didn't know who Rafa Palmer was before he came to the Studio 21. She also thought "Rafa Palmer" was the name of a dog. *Violetta doesn't like Jade because she always tries to take her away from her dad. *She has never had a dog. *In the Spanish version, her name is sometimes confused with the Color violet (violeta). *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colours such as light pink and blue. *She likes reading her mother's diary, and when she does, she feels like her mother is next to her. *For her birthday, she would like a song sung by someone special. *She likes spending time in the house's attic, because she wears her mother's clothes and reads her diary, and she feels like she is next to her. *Its possible that Violetta is part Portuguese, as her mother's suspected maiden name is Saramego, which is Portuguese for 'wild radish'. *She loves wearing her mother's clothes. *She loves reading. *In the first season she has a Samsung mobile, and in the second, she has an iPhone. *She can play the guitar. *She is currently dating Leon. *Her second kiss is Tomas. *Her third kiss is Diego. *She really loves Ice Cream as she said in Season 1 * She ships Hermangie Gallery |} |} Category:Community Category:Characters Category:Violetta Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist